For expository convenience, the present invention is illustrated with reference to an illustrative application, namely electronic real estate lockbox systems. It should be recognized, however, that the invention is not so limited.
Electronic real estate lockbox systems are well known and, over at least the past decade, have made substantial use of computer technology. An illustrative system is shown in the present assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,084.
Over the past five years, so-called "pocket" or "palmtop" computers have become popular. Examples includes the HP-95LX and HP-100LX manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Company, and the Wizard Organizer OZ-8200 manufactured by Sharp Electronics. Such computers have been used in a number of lockbox-related applications. One is the Portable MLS by Integration Systems, which permits a Wizard computer to serve as a pocket database of real estate listings (i.e. houses listed for sale), in lieu of a conventional paper multiple listing service (MLS) book. MLS listing data can be downloaded into the Wizard either over a telephone line or at a real estate office, and can then be searched for desired listings. Such an arrangement permits a real estate agent to have up-to-date listing data, as contrasted with the one- or two-week old information found in the traditional MLS book.
A related system is the InfoPak system marketed by InfoPak, Inc. This systems uses a dedicated device, termed an InfoReader, to read MLS listing data stored on an InfoCard flash memory card. Listing data is downloaded to the card at a real estate office using an InfoLoader personal computer, which is in modem communication periodically with an InfoServer computer located at the MLS office. Again, the memory card can be updated at any time to provide up-to-date listing data.
While such pocket MLS devices have become popular, and while the general applicability of computers to real estate access control systems has been known for many years, there remain a number of needs that have not yet been satisfactorily fulfilled. It is an object of the present invention to fulfill certain of these unmet needs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a "palmtop" (which is used generically hereafter to refer to any portable, microprocessor-based device, including palmtop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and dedicated microprocessor-based key units) is used as an access control device for real estate lockbox applications.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, radio communication is employed to relay real estate listing and/or access information between a clearinghouse and an agent's palmtop.
(The term "clearinghouse" is used herein to refer to a central computer used to administer the access control system. In real estate applications, the clearinghouse may be the MLS's central computer. Alternatively, it can be a computer dedicated to access control management, with a link to the MLS's central computer for exchange of data. With upcoming transitions in the real estate marketplace, the clearinghouse may also be a computer maintained for this purpose by other entities, including a local or regional board of realtors, or even by individual real estate agencies, brokers or agents.)
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, access data accumulated in agent keys must be uploaded to the clearinghouse before the clearinghouse provides certain incentive information (such as updated listing information or an update code) to the agent.
The foregoing and additional features of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.